Need for Speed and something more
by Shimmering Dawnstar
Summary: I was created for speed, but now I am more than that. I have the urge for speed sure, but I also want more than that. But what is it that I want?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey bots and cons it's me with a whole new story for ya! Yays! And it's even in one of my favorite versions of Transformers TF:A. The usual disclaimer and such but here we go I don't own Transformers only my OC's found in the story.**

* * *

In the beginning I knew nothing really. And then their was light. Bright blue light and a strange humming sound filled my entire being. And then I felt all and began to see everything around me.

It was then I was sparked on this planet called Earth. It was thanks to a strange small shard from an object called the "Allspark". Funny, now that I am older I now know I went from a prototype high performance motorcycle made by Sumdac Systems to...something more. I was scared and confused when I first awoken in a testing lab where humans were taking parts out and testing my systems in painful ways. I didn't know what I should do, I knew nothing and no one. The only thing I did know was more like an urge that filled my programming. It has been with me before I was even sparked.

The urge to drive, and to drive as fast as I can.

I stayed in my original form almost constantly. Along with the fact I have never been seen during the day, I had feared that if anyone saw me they would have returned me to the labs. So I only came out at night in both forms. And to fulfill my programmings urge to go fast I often took place in nightly street races. My fellow racers began to call me Crescent Racer, due to my silver white paintjob and unusual shape of frame. (Think light cycles from original Tron) And if they had known my engine mostly ran on solar and lunar energy. My full title was Crescent Moon Racer, I guess you could call that my name. It's not like I was called anything else.

These nightly races became my life, but I always yearned for more, and I wanted more answers than what the shard inside me could give me. I don't know exactly what all I want in my life, all I know is that I want more than I do.

What I didn't know was tonight I would meet the famous Blue Racer and a even more famous yellow and black buggie...

0000000000000000

Slowly I pulled up to the starting line in my original form. Other racers greeted me as I revved my engine in return. This was my first time in this circuit true but very night racer has heard of me and from what I have heard about this circuit there is some pretty impressive competition here. Namely the infamous Blue Racer.

I tilted my rearviews to see a high class baby blue racer rolling towards me. Strangely the shard embedded in my dashboard in this form began to glow. If I was in my other form I would have cocked my helm in confusion. It had never done that before when I was around the other racers. What was so different about this racer than the others? What could cause such a reaction in the shard?

Could it be? Could this racer...bee like me?

Suddenly an unknown ping came through my helm in what the shard had told me was a commlink. Cautiously like a wary cat I poked at it mentally causing it to open the channel and allowed a very fast pace but distinctly male voice run through my head.

_**::Who-are-you?!What-are-you-doing-here?!By-the-order-of-Elite-Guard-Intelligence-I-order-you-to-answer-me!::**_

I was startled at first, he could talk? Does that mean I could as well? I have never tried to do such a thing before. But I wanted to try it now, after all this may be my only chance to find out more on what I am and...maybe gain a first friend. So hesitantly I did two things that I have never done before until now. Use a commlink and the harder one...talk for the first time in my existence.

_**::I-I race o-often a-at-t night-t here. A-and, I d-don't-t h-have a real-l name. O-only what t-the other r-racers c-call me.::**_My voice sounded so strange to me. Then again I have never used it before. It didn't sound like the other racers it was more femmine to it. Wonder if that's what it would sound outloud too?

I could tell the racer was startled by the sound of my voice. His headlights blinked several times along with the fact his engine stalled briefly. I gave an embarrassed rev of my engine when I realized how static y and nervous my voice sounded since I have never spoken before either over the commlink or outloud.

_**::S-sorry h-ha-aven't spoken befor-fore no-now::**_

_**::That's-alright, -as-for-the-no-real-name-thing-that-is-easy-to-fix-after-the-race-we' -is,-if-you-can-beat-me.::**_Strangely his fast pace of talking did not bother or confuse me. I could actually follow him as well as I could anyone else that talked. Which I could easily guess was not an easy feat for anyone to do.

Remembering his final statement and how he sounded a bit cocky I gave a mental smirk and gave a challenging rev of my engine. _**::I-is that a ch-challenge f-four w-wheeler? I-I've never l-lost be-before, and I d-don't plan to start.::**_

This time the baby blue racer answered me with a powerful yet cocky rev of his engine nearly making me shudder at the shear power that I could hear in it. Sure other racers did that when they raced me but none sound as powerful as his. Plus his sounded different. Kinda...alien than anything built on Earth. He was really going to give me a run for my money. That is...if I had money or use for it anyway.

With the race about to begin I pushed those thoughts away and focused on finding different routes that I could possibly take to ensure my victory. In the very corner of my rearviews I spotted a slightly beaten yellow and black buggie pulling into the racers ranks. I mostly ignored it but kept a small note in my processors for later, but other than that I mostly focused on the obvious challenge of the racer next to me.

After all what kind of challenge would a small buggie be?

* * *

**Yays! I'ms done! Tell me what you think. Till then, Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybot I'm here finally with a new update for my TF:A story! Yays! **

* * *

As the race started Both myself and the Blue Racer shot off like speeding bullets-perhaps even faster- with the yellow bug actually not far behind. But I still paid no real mind to it, I was only focused on the race-car next to me.

My systems hummed with pleasure as I kept going faster and faster seeing that my systems were designed to go beyond the normal limits of any-kind of race-car or motorcycle has ever been able to. Since I entered into these races I have been holding back greatly since I thought it would not be very fair to the other racers if I shoot past them creating a sonicboom in my wake, so reluctantly I held back on my speed.

But this time that was not needed.

I pretty much giggled in delight as I began to let loose on my speed with someone actually being on par with me only for an explosion made me hit the brakes sending me spiraling off the road and into a building. The Blue Racer and the bug that has been not too far behind us while we were racing screeched to a halt as my comm link burst open with a very panicked and concerned voice that I recognized as the Blue Racers.

_**:::Are-you-alright?! Are-you-damaged-in-any-way?! Please-Crescent-ANSWER-ME!:::**_

Before I could answer a crazed cackle caught all of our attention. Turning to the sound I saw a very large tan and purple robot with a black and red jack-o-lantern face was nearby going on a rampage.

**"Woo~ Look at all the pretty cars going at their fast speeds, I wonder what kind of cheese they will look like as I blast at them~" **I felt my frame tremble a bit in fear as I listen to the very obviously unstable robot as it attacked the racers and the area around the race with those large guns on its shoulders. This never happened before, what was going on? Why was he attacking everyone here, did they do something to him? Then why didn't he just run away and hide like I did?

I was about to flee out of pure terror and fear when I heard a piercing female scream coming from the race bosses trailer. I felt something come over my spark making me ignore the constant pings on my come from the Blue Racer and the sound of the bug shouting and turning into a much smaller yellow and black mech that actually shot at me. A jolt of electricity hit my frame dead center making me give a small static filled shout in pain as it fried what little of a vocalizer that I had in the first place. But I did not waver at my speed, without so much as a small trace of fear I raced towards the screams origin that was coming from near the crazed robots direction.

**"Woo~ What a pretty motorcycle! Do you think it wants to play~?" **The robots face gave a whirl sound as it switched to a very red looking face. _"Who cares or not! The pesky Autobot that it is will burn!" _The large guns on its shoulders then pointed themselves at me and shot FIRE at me!

Panicking but keeping my course I dodged the blasts as best as I could my paint bubbling painful and getting scorched along my frame making me tremble in both pain and fear. Why was he hurting me? I have never seen him before nor have I done anything to him, so what have I done to deserve this?

Hearing another scream I turned my full attention towards the scream and found a small human child running away panting from exhaustion. She was about 10 years old it seems with red hair in pigtails while she was fairly tanned skinned. Her brown eyes wide in fear as she tried to avoid the blasts and debris that blew up all around her. She wore a tan and white dress with matching shoes while this strange looking key that she wore around her faintly began to glow as I got closer as well as making a strange humming sound that was matching the shard inside me doing the same thing.

I saw part of a bridge above her where she was running around beginning to collapse above her I gave a painful static filled cry going as fast as I could making me turn into a silvery-white and black blur as I opened my windshield/door and scooped her up before even the first large piece of rubble could even fall.

"WHOA!" The small girl cried as I raced out of the area with her in my cabin, which was pressurized in a special way so that it did not feel the amount of g-forces that are pressing on my frame as I sped out of there as a blur until I reached my 'home' and carefully halted to a stop. She just stared at my dashboard and cabin around me with wide and awed eyes slightly shaking. I think I might have broken her, panicking I was about to ask her when she spoke/yelled in a very excited voice. "THAT WAS AWESOME! LET'S DO THAT AGAIN!"

I honestly have no clue if I have actually broken her or not so I just sat there stunned beyond belief.

She stopped doing whatever she was doing before she stared at the small area between my handles and the windshield in front of her. "Hey, wait a minute...You're my Dad's prototype hovercycle that was stolen! How are you-Oh~" She must have seen the shard that was deeply embedded into my frame. Her key glowed brightly and the same color as the shard pointing directly at it. With a small beam of the same colored light hitting it. "I see, you didn't get stolen, you busted yourself out! That wasn't very nice! You broke the entire lab!"

At her semi-angry tone I began to tremble and shake in fear at the thought she was going to make me go back there. I then used my windshield like a tv screen and displayed my most early memories of being built only to be taken apart rather roughly over and over again only for someparts never to be put back in or replaced by whole new parts. The girl turned a little green and scared looking as she watched, I then played part of a song that I found on the internet to give her a clue.

"First...Memories..." She then shot up with a wide-eyed and shocked look.

"THAT'S the first thing you saw and experienced when you came online?!" I then displayed a check mark on the screen making her look turn into one of understanding. "Well, ok, I can't blame you from running then. I mean I would if I had been in your place." I stopped trembling and sank down in relief letting the air in my systems hiss out letting my hover wheels hit the ground. "So~ What's your name?"

I just sat there for a moment and thought about that for a very long time-to me anyway-. Technically I had none, but I do have that title the other racers have given me. And I have been answering to that, so maybe that was my name?

Very hesitantly I used my real voice, it sounded broken and painful. It was filled with static and white noise with my true voice hidden WAY underneath it to which it was a soft alto voice with a hint of a Irish accent. "C-c-c-cr-r-r-r-re-ee-s-s-sceeenttt M-moo-oon R-r-ra-a-a-ac-c-c-ce-e-e-err-r." She flinched at the sound of my voice but quickly removed all looks of anything but excitement and eagerness.

"Cool, I'll call you Crescent. My name's Sari, and I am gonna tell ya all you need to know about the Autobots and the Decepticons..."

* * *

**There we go chapter done! And yes this is a BlurrxOC romance fanfic till next time folks, Later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone I'm here with the newest update for my TF:A fanfic that everyone has been waiting for. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Sari was really nice, she did not seemed bothered by the fact I could only talk properly through a very advance game of charades. I believe she actually found it both funny and fun to do. She told me alot about the Autobots and the Decepticons and what else was going on in the world around me. I got real nervous when she mentioned the fighting they were doing, I don't know or want to know how to fight. It scared me to think about not only facing these scary mechs that are called Decepticons but also hurting others. But she assured me that I didn't have to fight, I could do plenty of other things instead of fighting.

I was driving Sari back to the race course when gun bullets and 'stings' as Sari called them hit my frame making me swerve and cry out in pain as I came came to a drift park trembling at the sight in front of me.

There was Captain Fanzone, the human police cheif and the small yellow mech Sari told me was her best friend Bumblebee. They were in an attack stance right in front of my trembling self with their weapons out and pointed at me. I keened and trembled in both fear and pain the amount of it enough to make Sari vibrate in my cabin.

"Alright you glitch-head, where's Sari?!" Bumblebee both demanded and yelled at me making me give a static filled whine and visibly shake more in pure fear. Sari opened my cabin door/window jumping out in a 'don't shoot' position to protect me. Thinking that I had kidnapped her Bumblebee looked even more mad as he snatched Sari out of my reach and on his shoulder as he and Fanzone shot at me. I cried out in pain as the mix of bullets and stings hit me. By chance of luck both a bullet and a sting hit my front window breaking it and hitting my dashboard and the shard lodged inside it.

I couldn't take the pain anymore and gave a shriek in pure pain causing them all to stop and clutch their audios/ears as not only the shard was forced deeper into me but the raw power from hit overloaded my systems making me do something I haven't EVER done in front of people.

I transformed.

**( Crescent is half a helm shorter than Prowl. She is almost completely silver-white with razor sharp servos. Her pitch black windshield and windows covered her chest and swooped over her shoulders to make something kibble to winglets. Her hover wheels are on her pedes instead of having the classic heeled look. Her helm is shaped like TF:P Soundwave's, screen included, with two large electronic projected optics like EVE from WALLE. Her shape is slim, dainty, small, and basically designed purely for speed.)**

The shard glowed like a small star in my throat as it took some of it's energy that was overloading my frame and began to repair it. It was almost pure agony to me, I could feel everything it had JUST broken and all the injuries I had gotten from the mechs slowly repair themselves. My servos went right to my throat as I felt like I was about to cry out again in real life in pain instead of silence.

When the painful process was over my entire frame shook with lingering pain, exhaustion and relief I still tightly gripped my throat as the shard stopped glowing. Both the mechs watched me with shocked and gob-smacked expressions.

"Did we just shoot and injure a robo dame?" The human asked to the Autobot, who did not answer him. He was too busy staring at me with shock and...regret? He tried to get closer to me but I had finally reached my limit about what happened. I did the only thing I truly knew to do well.

I ran, and fast.

Everything was a blur after that, as I was to the world around me as I used my hover wheels and ran as fast as I could, making me a white and black blur. Underneath my screen was my hidden face that no one, not even myself have seen I could feel my real optics tearing up.

I didn't notice that I was about to run full tilt into another blur, only this one was baby blue and black.

I gave a startled static filled cry when I collided with a solid mass that was slightly taller than me. The thing I ran into also gave it's own cry as the world slowed down around us and as we came to a tumbling stop we were in the forest far from the city. My heavily dented frame began to fix itself painfully as I gave a pained keen and slowly I began to force myself up. I froze up when I heard a male, slightly familiar, fast pace voice underneath me.

"Ow!What-in-the-name-of-the-Allspark-hit-me?!"

**(See the cover to get full description of what Blurr looks like)**

Underneath me was a baby blue mech. His frame just screamed that it was built for speed but he still had the distinguished features that a mech has. He had bits of black and dark blue on him and it looked like he turned into a race car of some kind. He was slightly taller than me and his optics were a azure color. He was kinda cute.

I froze up at those thoughts and under my screen I could feel a faint blush, when I realized what position we landed in the blush got deeper.

He was on his back with his servos around my waist near my aft, I was straddling his own waist with my chestplate flushed against his with my helm just below his with my screen pressed up against his throat cables.

This was not intentional at ALL!

Before he could figure out what had happened I launched myself out of his grip and huddled against a tree trembling as I looked at him with fear as he got up. When his optics landed on me he suddenly burst out into gibberish that I could actually understand.

"YOU!You're-that-cycle-femme-I-spoke-to-over-the-comm-!You-are-really-pretty...DID-I-SAY-THAT-OUT-LOUD?!Nevermind!Why-are-you-scared-of-me-I-wouldn't-hurt-a-cyberflea-unless-it-was-on-me-then-I-would-kill-the-annoying-thing-BUT-I-wouldn't-do-that-to-you-I-swear-on-the-Allspark!"

My trembling stilled for a minute and I still looked at him fearfully. Using my real voice painfully-The last sting/shot I took forced the shard into my vocal processors-I asked him fearfully.

"N-no-o H-hur-ur-urt-t?"

His look softened and he carefully walked up to me crouching down to were he was my optic level and spoke in the softest, slowest voice I have heard him use.

"I-promise..." Slowly he held out a servo to me.

Finally, unable to take it anymore I launched myself at him trembling as I held him into a hug. My claws carefully grasped him tightly as I trembled and held him close, this was the first physical contact I have had with anyone that was my size. He fell back onto his backside due to the force but he quickly relaxed and returned the hug. His servo rubbing my backstrut in a soothing way as he continued to speak softly.

"There-there, it's-okay...You're-not-alone-anymore..."

I gave a static filled sigh and relaxed into him before I care fully let him go and he helped me up onto my pedes. Seeing that I had finally calmed down he looked me over before he realized he was still holding my servo and quickly let go of it and ducked his helm away as we both blushed.

"Sorry!I-haven' -is-your-designation-and-faction?" I flinched a bit at the word 'Autobot' but I did not cower in fear or try to flee. For some reason I just KNEW he wouldn't hurt me unlike Bumblebee.

I don't really like to talk. While I was created by a shard, another one had lodged itself into my frame and right where my throat is. The shard overloads and nearly fries my vocal processors constantly whenever I spoke, only for it to repair it again after every word. It hurts and makes my function seem like it's filled with nothing but pain. But I felt compelled to speak to him using my voice, despite the pain it caused me.

"C-Cr-re-sc-ent. N-n-no-o fact-t-tion-on..."I keened in pain as the shard did it's work glowing faintly as it did so, it was enough for Blurr to notice it and get a startled then concerned look on his face.

"You-have-a-shard-in-your-throat-cables!Try-not-to-talk.I-wouldn't-try-to-get-it-out,it' -I-Won't!" He added the last part as I looked up at him in pure fear.

After I calmed down again he looked up at the brightening sky and looked back at me with a soft look again and once again held out his servo to me.

"It's-getting-to-be-morning, -is,if-you-want-to-come-with-me!I-won't-force-you!But-I-would-really-like-it-if-you-would-come-Crescent,I-could-show-you-everything-you-would-need-to-know-about-being-an-Autobot..."

I looked at him carefully and semi-fearfully, taking in his soft look and his non threatening servo he held out to me. I was scared, but my spark wanted me to trust him. So I listened to my spark.

Very nervously I took his servo with my own.

* * *

**Done! What did you think of that? Next update coming soon! Till next time folks!**


	4. Not an update

**Hey everybody it's me! I'm still alive! Sorry I haven't updated in so long but with all that has been happening in my life-graduation, getting a job, moving out of parents home, and Dad and Step-Mom getting hitched-my Transformer muses have gone silent for now. But do not fear! I have other story ideas that I could bring to life! However, since you all are my viewers I want YOUR opinion on which one you want to come to life first! So go to my profile page and vote! I plan to check on the results every day-if I can- and when votes finally stop coming I shall begin working on the first new story!**

**But until then this is Shimmer Mane signing off!**

**-Till all are one-**


End file.
